How to Kill the Sun
by 39.Falling.Grace
Summary: It was white and bared no shadows, making the walls, floor and ceiling blend in on each other. Although by the time he had reached it, the white had been contrasted with red blood and a mangled body that laid in centre of it all. Gift Fic


_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, unfortunately_

_Pairing: SanzoxGokuxSanzo _

_**How to Kill the Sun**_

"_How do you kill the sun?"_

The clock ticked seconds as they passed. The hands kept on spinning forward, punctuating every hour with bells; forward, always forward and never back.

His pale hands skimmed over patches of rough bandages and skin that was painted blue and purple by bruises. Then he reached for the round cheek and then the eyes, closed now for two days. Goku was never this still, never this quiet. He could disappear at the blink of an eye, grow claws and fangs sharp as knives and hand you your death in less then a minute. But it was when he was like this, as frail as leaf on an autumn day, was when Sanzo found himself to be in fear.

Although there was no cause for worry. Goku was stabled and in time his wounds would mend to the point when it would be as if they were never there. However the story of how he had become stabled was a different matter; he had missed death by mere seconds, narrowly avoiding it by chance. It didn't escape Sanzo that next time when Nii came to finish his bidding he will leave no gaps for them to find a means to save their friend.

The image of the room was still embedded into the monk's mind. It was white and bared no shadows, making the walls, floor and ceiling blend in on each other. Although by the time he had reached it, the white had been contrasted with red blood and a mangled body that laid in centre of it all. It was a curious room but they didn't pay it much mind, as their main concern at the time was to stop Goku from dyeing. It was only after they had taken the limiter off that they realized that Sieten Taisei wasn't showing face, that the room was made so that the earth's aura would be forbidden from coming in. It was by luck that they had managed to get out in time and let the aura do its work. But the extent of the injuries had become painfully obvious when Sieten Taisei became much too easy to capture and limit once more. By the end of it Goku was alive but was still …week.

"_By getting rid of it's light, of course"_

It then occurred to Sanzo, when he was at the back of Jeep supporting the monkey's limp form, that if he had just let himself disappeared then his saviors would have been speared. After all, in order to infiltrate a city, you must first rid of its defenders. This had now happened twice and he would be damned if he allowed it to happen again.

He turned and headed out the door. He need to pack and leave before anyone woke up and had the chance to stop him. He barely hesitated when he clicked Goku's door closed. Barely.

* * *

The backpack was slung over his shoulder. He only needed one. He knew that this, whatever this was, wouldn't last forever. If he wasn't the one to leave now then surely enough Goku would be the one to leave later.

"_But tell me, would he really shine so brightly for you if it was someone else who had rescued him?"_

For their relationship was built on a mere deed; his saving of Goku from five hundred years of imprisonment. After the deed had paid out there wasn't much more their relationship could stand on. Right?

Yes, he was right.

So why then did he find Goku standing at the door, guarding the exit as if it were some portal to hell. Why then did he find Goku looking at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the world?

"_Would he really shine so brightly for you if he didn't owe you so much" _

"It's because you're Sanzo" he said. "You're my sun because you're Sanzo. Not because you rescued me"

Oh, right. It _was_ because he was the biggest idiot in the world.

Goku walked slowly to him but by the way he was swaying he wasn't going to reach him. He caught him by the shoulders before he fell, only to have Goku's lips reach his own.

"You're such an asshole, Sanzo" was the last thing that had left the monkey's lips before he had completely drowned in unconsciousness.

But by the time he had resurfaced he found the very same asshole lying beside him, holding him. He smiled into the warm chest and dug his head further under the monk's chin. "I love you", he whispered.

"I know" the voice was angry and gruff, sounding exactly how Sanzo should sound.

However as he pressed his lips on his forehead he could feel the man smiling.

_You're my sun because you're…_

"Goku"

He might try protecting again, now that he had found himself.

End

_A/N: this was written for Warrior Nun. _


End file.
